Huida
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Gabriel Gray ha dejado de ser Sylar y ahora tiene que esconderse pero, ¿cuanto durara eso?


Aclaraciones

Solo he visto hasta la mitad de la tercera temporada, poco después de que Gabriel se une a Arthur Petrelli, pero tengo spoilers de lo que continua.

1\. Peter no pierde su habilidad de tener el poder de las personas con solo estar cerca de ellas

2\. Gabriel sabe que los Petrelli no son sus padres pero no vuelve a matar.

3\. Tiene nuevas habilidades por medio de la empatía y logra controlar su hambre.

* * *

Gabriel Gray miraba la ciudad de Paris desde la torre Eiffel.

-Math… ¿Me estas escuchando? –una chica de cabello rojo a lado de el le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Marie, no prestaba mucha atención.

-Si, ya me di cuenta –dijo ella –Siempre estas en las nubes.

Gabriel no dijo nada.

Llevaba dos años escondiéndose, había decidido dejar de ser Sylar después de que Arthur Petrelli muriera, pero para entonces la compañía había recobrado fuerza tras la donación "anónima" de ciertas personas, que Gabriel estaba seguro se trataba de los demás accionistas de Pinehearts, y habían emprendido una cacería masiva en contra de todas las personas con poderes asi que se había visto obligado a huir junto a muchos otros.

Hiro Nakamura, Mohinder Suresh, Elle Bishop, Matt Parkman, Micah Sanders, Claire Bennet, Ando Masahashi, Tracy Strauss, Nathan Petrelli y Peter Petrelli eran otros de los que habían tenido que esconderse.

Al principio había comenzado a viajar con Claire Bennet y Elle Bishop, gracias Noah Bennet se habían escondido casi un año pero Noah había muerto, los habían encontrado en Vancouver y se habían separado.

Tenían contacto cada tres meses, actualmente Elle se encontraba en Inglaterra y Claire en Munich.

Se había enterado de la muerte de Micah Sanders, Tracy Strauss y Nathan Petrelli.

Gabriel sabia que tendría que irse pronto de Francia, ya llevaba casi un año y no podía estar tanto tiempo en un sitio, era peligroso.

Pero algo lo detenia en ese sitio, tenia que esperarlo, el le prometio que volveria.

-¿Piensas en Zack? –dijo Marie y Gabriel asintió.

-Si

-¿Y cuando se supone que va a volver?

-No lo se –dijo sinceramente –pero no puede tardar mucho mas.

Definitivamente no podía, si tardaba mas Gabriel tendría que irse y Zack ya no podría encontrarlo.

-Sera mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde a la recepción.

Gabriel asintió y siguió a la chica.

Relacionarse con otras personas era lo peor que podía hacer pues las ponía en peligro pero no había podido evitarlo, aparte de Zack, Marie era su única compañía en ese sitio y necesitaba tenerla como compañía.

La noche caia rápidamente en Paris, Gabriel abrió la puerta de su departamento y se adentro en el.

Tras dejar las cosas en su habitación se dirigio a bañarse. Una vez que salio se dirigio a la cocina y entonces lo noto, la ventana estaba abierta, el no la había abierto.

Se volvió rapidamente encontrándose con una joven de cabello negro quien le inyecto algo en el cuello antes de que reaccionara.

Gabriel sintió un dolor profundo y sintió su mente nublarse cayendo al piso

-Dulces sueños Sylar –fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Su mente estaba nublada, todo a su alrededor estaba borroso. Escucho una puerta abrirse y vio entrar a alguien. Solo alcanzaba a ver su silueta, era la de una mujer

-Ya estas despierto, Sylar –reconoció la voz, fue la misma que la de su departamento.

-¿Qui…Quién eres? –dijo el, su mente comenzaba a despejarse.

-Eso no te importa ¿O si?

-¿Co…como me encontraste?

-Tu amiga, Marie, fue de mucha ayuda –dijo con una sonrisa

Eso hizo que Gabriel reaccionara

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Ella esta viva, por ahora y siempre y cuando tu te portes bien…ahora se un buen niño y deja que te tome una muestra de sangre.

Saco su jeringa y tomando el brazo de Gabriel le saco la sangre.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-¿Tu que crees? –dijo ella con sorna –no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de matarte…-se acerco a el con una mirada llena de odio –dime algo, ¿Recuerdas a Melissa Anderson? –antes de que contestara ella añadió –por supuesto que no, mataste a tantas personas que como vas a acordarte de una.

-Te equivocas –dijo Gabriel –Melissa Anderson, 18 años, tenia como habilidad ver el pasado y futuro de una persona con solo tocarla –la joven lo miro sorprendida –tengo recuerdo de todas las personas que he matado, todos y cada uno de sus rostros están grabados en mi mente, y jamas se iran.

La joven lo miro con rencor

-Era mi hermana –dijo ella –la única familia que tenia

-No te ofenderé diciendo lo siento –dijo Gabriel tranquilo

-Muerete –dijo ella y salio del lugar dejando a Gabriel en silencio.

* * *

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo habían traido pero estaba seguro que había hacia mucho

Estaba preocupado por Marie, ella no tenia nada que ver, esperaba que la hubieran liberado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a la joven. Solia ir a tomarla una muestra de sangre cada cierto tiempo. Gabriel estaba inquieto por eso ¿Para que querían su sangre?

Tal vez querían hacer lo mismo que Mohinder trato de hacer.

-Hola –dijo ella sonriéndole con sorna

-¿Dónde esta Marie? –dijo rápidamente

-Tranquilo, ya la dejamos ir, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de haberse relacionado con un asesino –dijo mientras tomaba la muestra –ahora, dime, ¿Que sabes de los otros?

-¿Qué otros? –dijo Gabriel, sabia que tarde o temprano ellos le preguntarían sobre los demás

-Sabes bien a quienes me refiero Sylar –dijo ella –cuando huiste de estados unidos lo hiciste con otros con habilidades, ¿Quiero saber donde están?

-No se de otros –dijo –para tu información la mayoría tratan de evitarme

-Por favor, no me mientas, se muy bien que todos se mantienen en contacto de una forma u otra, incluso con los que fueron sus enemigos, después de todo, cuando te encontraron en Vancouver estabas con Claire Bennet y Elle Bishop, ¿Dónde están ellas?

-No te lo dire nunca –dijo Gabriel

-Esta bien, pero dudo mucho que lo puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo, tenemos maneras de averiguar lo que queremos.

Gabriel iba a decir algo cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Ambos se vlveron pero no había nadie ahi, o al menos eso creyo ella.

Sorprendentemente una fuerza poderosa la avento contra la pared de la celda

-¡Ah! –grito -¡¿Pero que?!

La cámara fue destruida en ese momento y en medio de la celda un hombre apareció.

-¡Tu! –grito ella

-Basta Sharity –dijo el –no quiero hacerte daño, dame la contraseña de las esposas de Gabriel

-Nunca

-Bien –dijo el y utilizo su habilidad para leer la mente de la chica quien comenzó a quejarse de dolor, una vez que obtuvo lo que quería la joven cayo al piso inconsiente.

El hombre corrió entonces hacia la cama de Gabriel, tecleo la contraseña y las esposas se abrieron

-Gabe ¿Estas bien? –le dijo

-Si –dijo el –Marie…

-Ella esta a salvo en su departamento, no tiene idea de lo que paso, el haitiano borro su memoria.

-Esta bien –miro al joven –Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento –dijo –las cosas se complicaron en Bruselas, un espia descubrió a Matt y a Mohinder, tuve que sacarlos de ahí, ahora tenemos que irnos, rápido.

Los dos salieron del edificio, afortunadamente no tuvieron resistencia.

Subieron aun auto y se alejaron del lugar, el cual parecía una sencilla empresa de construcción.

Ya lejos llamaron a la policía francesa para informar de las instalaciones y la retención ilegal de personas.

-Tenemos que irnos de Paris cuanto antes –dijo Gabriel.

-Lo se, pero antes tenemos que despedirnos.

-Math, hola –saludo Marie cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola Marie –el otro joven salio de detrás de Gabriel y la chica sonrio feliz

-¡Zack! ¡Volviste! –abrazo al recién llegado

-Hola Marie

-Pasen, vamos a cenar –les dejo entrar y corrió a la cocina

-Marie, no podemos quedarnos –dijo Gabriel haciendo que la joven se detuviera

-¿Por qué? –miro asus amigos y vio sus caras serias -¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que irnos de la ciudad Marie –le dijo

-¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es algo importante –dijo Zack

-Y cuando volverán

Los dos se miraron y después vierona su amiga

-Marie, no volveremos

-¿Pero porque?

-no podemos explicarlo –dijo Gabriel –pero queremos que sepas que eres la mejor amiga que hemos tenido

La joven se solto a llorar y abrazo a ambos

-los extrañare –dijo el

-No –dijo Zack –no lo haras –y llevando su mano a la cabeza de Marie borro de su memoria todo recuerdo que tuviera que ver con ellos, después ella cayo inconsiente

Tras recostarla en su cama, revisar minuciosamente el departamento y eliminar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos ambos le dieron un beso en la frente y se fueron.

Borraron además las memorias de los vecinos del lugar y del portero

-Bien, es hora –dijo Zack

Gabriel asintió y siguió al joven saliendo de Paris para siempre.

* * *

Gabriel miro el monte Fuji desde su hotel en Japon. Sintió los brazos de su pareja rodear su cintura y depositar un beso en su cuello

-Extrañare a Marie –dijo el

-Yo igual, era una gran persona –estuvo de acuerdo su acompañante

-¿Crees que algún dia volveremos a verla?

-Espero que si, el plan esta funcionando, los infiltrados están haciendo un buen trabajo, en un par de meses la Compañía se desestabilizara por completo y será el momento de atacar, seremos libres nuevamente Gabriel

-¿En serio lo crees asi Peter?

-Si, lo creo –la determinación brillo en los ojos de Peter Petrelli –Marie volverá a ver a Zack y Math y entonces podremos decirle quienes somos en realidad y porque mentimos, ya no nos esconderemos, nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos y todo acabara.

-Espero que si –la indecisión brillo en los ojos de Gabriel

-Gabriel –dijo Peter -aunque el plan no funcione mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien, nadie podrá derrotarnos.

Gabriel asintió sonriendo y mirando a su pareja con amor, lo beso lentamente, disfrutando la compañia del otro y deseando estar juntos para siempre.

Seguro muchos se preguntaran ¿Como es que el odio se convirtió en amor? ¿Cómo es posible que dos enemigos se convirtieran en amantes? ¿En el todo del otro?

La respuesta no es clara, el amor surge cuando menos lo esperas y con quien menos lo esperas.

Despues de todo entre el odio el amor solo hay un paso.

* * *

Au: bueno, es el primer fanfic que hago de Heroes y estoy enamorada de la pareja, tal vez no es muy bueno pero a mi me gusto.

Tal vez este sea el inicio de uno mas largo relatando lo ocurrido con el plan de Peter pero ya vere…quien sabe.


End file.
